


two more minutes

by luciferTM



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, haikyuu manga spoilers, i think this is the pre-rs sliding into dating but u can read it as they're already dating if u wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferTM/pseuds/luciferTM
Summary: [ HAIKYUU!! CHAPTER 370 SPOILERS ]Although he hasn’t in years, taking this path closes the gap between today and a much more distant yesterday. Hinata's lips curl into a smile. Were he younger, he would have got so excited for this moment he would have run at full speed and got lost. He now has the patience to recognize and appreciate every corner that leads him to Kageyama.





	two more minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silpium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/gifts).

> my train of thought was "i'll write hinakage hug in case furudate decides not to" 
> 
> this is for my bab lynne!!!  
months ago, you requested "hinakage + finding a home in each other" for a couple sentences writing meme. i'm very late in delivering, but i hope the length makes up for it! i interpreted the prompt in the sense of reunion, given the turn canon took.  
let's say this is to congratulate you for opening karasuno writing commissions, or just because i love u very much, both are valid reasons methinks.
> 
> also thank u again [clem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementiine) for betaing it!

Jetlag does not slow Hinata down one bit. His muscles are sore from sitting for so long, unused to inaction given his routine of continuous beach volley practice, but he takes a moment to stretch as soon as he's out of the shower and changes into his running outfit. 

His mother and Natsu just smile knowingly when they see him head for the door. 

"Be back by nine," Natsu calls out. 

"I will!" 

Although he hasn’t in years, taking this path closes the gap between today and a much more distant yesterday. Hinata's lips curl into a smile. Were he younger, he would have got so excited for this moment he would have run at full speed and got lost. He now has the patience to recognize and appreciate every corner that leads him to Kageyama. 

Not to say he's calm. His every step betrays his excitement, hammers it out on the pavement. So close, so close, so close. 

Finally so close. The yearning inside his belly pools into a fist, pounds together with his heart. 

He doesn't even stop to think that Kageyama might not be home. 

Kageyama's father explains to him that Kageyama ran out around the same time Hinata did, and Hinata bursts into breathless laughter. _Some things don't change._

The expression on his face is caught between a grin and a smirk, and he runs as fast as his legs will carry him in the direction of his own house, poise and restraint forgotten. He's a third year again, running back from Kageyama's house so he makes it home for dinner as promised. He always arrives at the nick of time: they either delay parting as much as possible, or he nearly forgets the hour.

_How did we even miss each other? Stupid. Stupid Kageyama. He must have taken a shortcut._

His phone buzzes inside his pocket. Hinata comes to an abrupt halt in the middle of a park, fishes it out. 

where are you.

He bites down on his smile. Kageyama must have already reached his house and realized he'd left. 

**where do you think? moron.  
you should have called first.**

YOU should have called first.

**toss a volleyball high enough for me to find you.**

unless they trained you in Brazil in a way i'm unaware of, you couldn't spike it from that height, dumbass.

Hinata hunches over, giggling uncontrollably. 

"Hinata ?" 

His head shoots up.

In half a missed heartbeat, he recognizes the figure standing in the clearing. His brain fizzles out.

Luckily, his body is used to reacting faster than he can think by now. In a matter of seconds, he's in Kageyama's arms. 

He is hit by Kageyama's warmth and height and scent all at once--an array of familiar, yet newfound details in how they fit against each other. A silver screen didn't do them justice, not in all the subtle little ways Kageyama grew into himself the past few years. 

Kageyama's heart is beating fast. How much did he run? Hinata blurts out with a chuckle: "I guess we're still in synch even when we stop playing together, huh?"

Kageyama sighs against Hinata's ear, fond and exasperated at once. Fondness wins out in his voice as he murmurs:

"Welcome back."

Hinata pulls away so he can look him in the eyes, a little smug deep down as Kageyama adjusts to his movement to support his weight. 

_You sure took your time,_ Kageyama's gaze says. But his soft smile--

Hinata stills so he can give it his full focus. He missed that smile a lot. Screw interview photos, Kageyama always looks like a dazzled deer in them, or much too serious, like he just walked off the court, which he probably has-- it's cute, but still.

Nothing is worth the real thing. And Hinata won't give it up for the world now that he has it in his grasp. 

The world will be theirs to claim, instead. 

The smile on his face mirroring Kageyama's, he tightens his hold. 

"I'm home, Kageyama!"

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama: can you come down. you're heavy  
hinata: aw. want me to go away already?  
kageyama:  
kageyama: get off or i'll check how well i can toss something else than a volleyball  
hinata: NO WAIT KAGEY
> 
> (they collapse to the ground, laughing and cursing at each other)


End file.
